Was wäre wenn
by Sean2
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Harry nicht bei Gryffindor gelandet wäre? Könnte ein wenig slashig werden. Chapter vier ist da
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: So, wenn Cygna-San schon meint, ich brauch nen Disclaimer, dann mach ich das mal hier eben so schnell: Also, mit diesem ganzen Gekritzel weiter unten will ich kein Geld verdienen und das alles gehört so eigentlich Mama JKR. Obwohl, so nen Draco war doch ganz nett, wenn er mir gehört ;)

* * *

Zusammenfassung: Jeder müsste ja schonmal den ersten Band von unserem HP gelesen haben. Nun, hier läuft anscheinend irgendwas ein wenig schief am ersten Abend in Hogwarts ;) Achja, und das ist er nur der Prolog ;P

* * *

~~~ Prolog ~~~   
Hier stand er nun. Mitten in dieser komischen großen Halle mit Sternenhimmel in einer noch mehr komischen Schule mit einem Namen, der von allem noch immer am aller komischesten war. Auch wenn er den Namen der Schule jetzt schon von mehreren Briefen kannte, hatte er doch noch nie irgendetwas davon in der Zeitung gelesen oder von irgendwelchen Personen darüber etwas erfahren. Das mag wohl daran liegen, dass Hogwarts keine normale Schule, sondern eine Schule für Zauberer und Hexen war. Und der allerbekannteste von diesen Zauberern - mal abgesehen von Lord Vold - äh Du-weißt-schon-wer - stand nun mitten in dieser Halle und sah sich verängstigt um.

Nicht, dass er da alleine stehen würde. Die ganze Halle war fast überfüllt mit Schülern aus den ganzen sieben Schuljahren die es an Hogwarts gab. Zu der ganzen Schülerschaft kam auch nochmal das Lehrerkollegium und noch einige andere Angestellte in Hogwarts. Aber am meisten zählten ja im Moment sowieso eher die anderen Erst-Klässler, die wie er, nervös durch die Gegend sahen und aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere trippelten. Und mitten unter ihnen stand dann auch Harry Potter, der sich noch immer nicht klar werden konnte, dass er nun auf diese Schule gehen würde und sein Dasein nicht unter den Dursley fristen und auf einer Muggelschule ertragen müsste.

Langsam in Gedanken ging er nochmal sein bisheriges Leben durch. Soweit er sich errinern konnte, hat er schon bei den Dursleys - Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dickerchen Dudley - gelebt. Nie hatte er irgendwas von Zauberern oder gar seinen Eltern erfahren. Denn diese beiden Themen waren bei den Dursleys so sehr verhasst, dass Harry auch nur ein Wort von seinen Eltern sprach oder ein paar einfache Fragen stellte, er sofort Stubenarrest bekam, wobei seine Stube ein alter Besenschrank unter der Kellertreppe war. Jedenfalls hatte er irgendwann herausbekommen, dass seine Eltern wohl bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren und er diesem auch seine wunderbare, blitzförmige Narbe zu verdanken hatte. Dies war das einzige, was er bis zu seinem elften Geburtstag wusste.

Nun, an diesem Tag sollte sich sein ganzes Leben von heute auf morgen total ändern. An diesem Tag bekam Harry denn zum allerersten Mal in seinem Leben Post. Etwas, was er sich gar nicht vorstellen konnte, weil niemand wusste, dass er bei den Dursley im Petunienweg 4 wohnte, denn diese haben bisher immer seine Existenz geleugnet oder ihn als einen entfernten Neffen beschrieben, der nur seine Ferien bei ihnen verbringt. Jedenfalls konnte Harry nur den Absender auf dem Brief (Hogwarts - Schule für Zauberer und Hexen) erkennen, bevor ihm Onkel Vernon den Brief wegnahm und ihn ins Feuer schmiß (den Brief, nicht Harry ;) Doch, dies war einer der vielen Fehler von Onkel Vernon. Denn am nächsten Tag kam nicht direkt ein Brief, sondern direkt zwei von Hogwarts. Und auch was die Dursley immer unternahmen, jeden Tag kamen doch immer mehr Briefe von Hogwarts, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielten und mit Harry in die Einöde flohen. Doch da wurde Harry von Hagrid gefunden, der ihm alles erklärte und ihm beim Einkauf für Hogwarts half.

Als Harry dann nach seinem Einkauf in der Winkelgasse - der Einkaufsstraße für Zauberer - wieder bei den Dursley war, konnte er den Tag seiner Einschulung einfach nicht abwarten. Jeden Morgen wachte er freudig in seinem Schrank auf, und strich wieder einen Tag mehr in seinem selbstgemachten Kalender aus Altpapier durch. Als es dann endlich soweit war und er Onkel Vernon dazu durchgebracht hatte, in nach London zum Bahnhof zu bringen, stand er erneut vor einem unüberbrückbaren Problem. Denn auf der Einladung stand, dass der Zug auf Gleis 9 3/4 abfuhr. Doch er konnte einfach kein Gleis mit dieser Zahl finden. Doch zum Glück traf er auf Familie Weasley, die ihm dabei half, den richtigen Weg zu finden. Und so hatte Harry auch direkt schon seinen ersten Freund in Hogwarts gefunden, nämlich Ron Weasley. Während sie also nun in den Zug einstiegen und ein freies Abteil suchten, fanden sie eins, in dem ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter ganz allein da saß und aus dem Fenster starrte um die Hexen und Zauberer auf dem Bahnsteig zu betrachten. Dieses Mädchen hieß Hermine Granger und wurde auch ganz schnell ihre Freundin. Nur eins kam Harry komisch vor: Alle Zauberer die er neu kennenlernte, schüttelten ihm die Hand, blickten auf einmal auf seine Stirn, wobei ihnen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf fielen und der Mund offenstehen blieb. Offenbar, war Harry ohne es zu wissen, eine berühmte Persönlichkeit bei den Hexen und Zauberern. Die Zugfahrt verging jedenfalls ziemlich schnell, weil die drei ziemlich viel Spaß in ihrem Abteil hatten. Das nächste woran Harry sich noch errinern konnte, war der Bahnhof von Hogsmeade, auf dem er Hagrid wiedergesehen hatte. Von dort ging es per Boot hinüber zu Hogwarts, wo sie nun alle aufgereiht standen und abwarteten, was nun kommen werde.

Diese angespannte Stille durchbrach nun auf einmal Professor McGonegall, als sie einen dreibeinigen Stuhl mitten in die Halle stellte, auf dem ein alter Hut lag. "Liebe Erstklässler, ich werde euch nun alle in alphatischer Reihenfolge aufrufen und ihr werdet euch auf diesen Stuhl setzen und den Hut aufsetzen. Er wird entscheiden, in welches der vier Häuser von Hogwarts ihr kommen werdet. Nun gut, fangen wir an." sprachs und las den ersten Namen vor "Alma, Lilly". Ein kleines Mädchen, verwundert das sie die erste war, stolperte unsicher aus der Reihe hervor, ging zum Stuhl und setze sich den Hut auf, der ihr über den ganzen Kopf hinunterrutschte. Zuerst war es eine Weile still und Harry wunderte sich, was denn nun passieren würde. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden Wartens, sprach der Hut das Wort "Hufflepuff" und am Tisch des Hauses brandete Applaus auf und Lilly ging voller Freude hinüber.

Dies ging nun immer lustig in der Reihenfolge weiter. Seine Freundin Hermine Granger, kam nach Gryffindor und er hoffte, dass er nicht von ihr getrennt werden würde. Als dann Draco Malfoy aufgerufen wurde, erkannte Harry ihn als den wieder, den er schon in der Winkelgasse kennengelernt hatte. Auch wenn damals nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihn gehabt hatte, war Harry doch direkt von seinem schönen Gesicht und dem wundervollen Körper fast wie magisch angezogen wurden. Und auch so war es wieder, als der Junge mit dem silberblonden Haar sich auf den Weg zum Stuhl machte und sich setze und den Hut aufzog. Fast fing Harry an zu sabbern, doch er konnte sich noch rechtzeitig stoppen. Vorsichtig sah er sich um, ob es auch keiner gemerkt hatte. Doch alles blickte gebannt auf den Hut, der nach kurzer Wartezeit das Haus von Malfoy mit "Slytherin" bestimmte. Da nach M wie Malfoy ziemlich schnell auch P wie Potter kommt, wurde Harry immer aufgeregter und überlegte sich, ob er lieber zu Hermine nach Gryffindor oder zum best aussehenden Jungen in ganz Hogwarts nach Slytherin wollte. Als Professor McGonagall nun "Potter, Harry" aufrief, verstummte auf einmal das geschwätzige Summen in der Halle und alle Blicke richteten sich auf Harry. Dieser, von der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit überrascht, bekam einen leichten Hauch von Rot auf seinem Gesicht und bewegte sich langsam aber sicher auf den Hut zu.

Als er sich nun setze und den Hut nahm, wurde es ihm bald schwarz vor Augen, denn der Hut verdeckte nun sein ganzes Gesicht. Irgendwie fühlte er sich nach einiger Zeit unbehaglich, denn er merkte gar nicht, dass irgendwas geschah. Schon zweifelte er daran, ob er hier überhaupt richtig war, oder ob er designiert den Hut abziehen sollte und wieder in die Muggelwelt gehen sollte. Doch da hörte er eine leise Stimme, die anscheinend mit sich selber sprach "Na, wo soll ich ihn denn hinpacken. Irgendwie könnte er doch in jedes Haus packen, obwohl er ist so gutmütig in seinen Gedanken. Ich glaub, er würde sehr gut nach Gryffindor passen. Aber ansonsten, würde er es auch besonders gut bei den Slytherins machen." "Bitte, bitte entscheid dich. Aber auch richtig. Es gibt da nämlich jemanden in einem der Häuser, den ich gerne näher kennenlernen würde und ..." "Jaja, red nur nicht weiter, ich weiß schon, wo ich dich hinstecke -" Die leise Stimme verstummte und kurz darauf hörte Harry, wie der Hut in seiner normalen Stimme in den Raum brüllte "Slytherin."

Als er sich den Hut abnahm, war es immer noch mucksmäuschenstill und alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet. Als er McGonagall ansah, konnte er deutlich sehen, wie sie mit den Lippen die Worte "Das kann doch nicht sein" formte und verängstigt zum Lehrertisch sah, wo Albus Dumbledore, anscheind auch ein wenig aus der Fassung, sass und sich verwirrt durch den Bart strich. Doch schon bald wurde die Stille durch einen kräftigen Applaus und Hurra-Rufe vom Tisch der Slytherins unterbrochen, die sich sehr darüber freuten, dass der allseits-berühmte Harry Potter nun bei ihnen war. Noch immer von der Entscheidung des Hutes benommen, schlich Harry hinüber zum Haustisch der Slytherins und fand einen Platz ganz in der Nähe von Draco Malfoy. Dieser stand voller Begeisterung auf, kam zu ihm herüber, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und streckte die Hand aus und sagte "Glückwunsch. Willkommen beim besten Haus von ganz Hogwarts. Ich hoffe, es wird dir gefallen, Potter." "Ja, doch. Das wird es schon, danke ... Äh" "Malfoy heiß ich. Aber meine Freunde dürfen mich Draco nennen." "Danke Draco." Das einzige was Harry noch von diesem Abend mitbekam war, dass Ron Weasley auch zu Hermine Granger nach Gryffindor kam. Mit fast Tränen in den Augen sah er hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins, wo er voller Wehmut zu Harry hinüber sah.

Als das Fest, was noch mit dem großen Festessen fortgeführt wurde, nun endlich vorrüber war, gingen sie alle hoch in die Räume der Slytherins, wo auch schon ihre Sachen alle standen. Normalerweise gab es nur Vierer-Schlafräume für die Schüler. Doch für die Sprecher der Häuser und die Vertrauensschüler gab es Doppelzimmer. Doch irgendwie hatten die diesjährigen Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin danken verzichtet, sich in den Räumen einzurichten. Wie es der Zufall nun wollte, wurden Harry und Draco in diese Räume eingeteilt. Es war nur halt nicht irgendwie klar, ob die Vertrauensschüler aus Eigennutz, aus Angst vor Crabbe und Goyle (Dracos Bodyguards und Mitschüler) oder einfach vor Bewunderung vor dem berühmten Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy verzichtet hatten. Dies war Harry jedenfalls vorerst egal, denn nun war er seinem großen Traum von Mensch schön ein ganzes Stück näher.

* * *

So, dieses war der erste Streich. Doch der zweite folgt zugleich. Mal schauen, wann ich wieder was neues schreibe. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ja, auch ich freu mich über jedes Review, besonders wenn sie sagen, ich soll weiterschreiben ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Auch wenn ich es sehr sehr schade finde, sind die ganzen Personen nicht meiner krankhaften Fantasie entsprungen, sondern sind die "Werke" von Mama JKR.

* * *

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen nun aufwachte, war er sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, wo er überhaupt war und was er gestern alles erlebt hatte. Er war ja daran gewöhnt, in einem kleinen Schrank unter der Kellertreppe zu schlafen und war deshalb auch sehr erstaunt, als er in dem luxuriös eingerichteten Zimmer mit dem Himmelbett aufwachte. Aber langsam kehrte die Errinerung an den gestrigen Abend zurück und als er aufstand und Draco sanft in seinen Kissen schlummern sah, konnte er sich ein Lächlen nicht verkneifen. Einfach schnuckelig, wie er dalag, mit einem Finger im Mund ;).

"Hey, Draco. Komm wach auf, sonst verpassen wir noch das Frühstück." sprach Harry und rüttelte solange an ihm, bis er merken konnte, das Draco wach wurde. Zuerst blinzelte er noch verschlafen, doch als er merkte, dass Harry neben ihm stand und ihn freundlich anlächelte, nahm er ganz schnell den Finger aus dem Mund und nuschelte irgendwas von "Guten Morgen Harry. Komm, lass uns uns waschen gehen."

Als sie dann nachher im Frühstückssaal wieder zusammen saßen und gemeinsam aßen, verglichen sie die Stundenpläne miteinander. Zuerst hatten sie ihre Flugstunde bei Madam Hooch und danach durften sie zu ihrem Hauslehrer Severus Snape, um eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke zu bekommen. Was Harry aber besonders freute war, dass er sowohl Fliegen, als auch Zaubertränke und Dada (Defence against Dark Arts) zusammen mit den Gryffindors hatte, so dass er doch nicht vollkommen den Kontakt zu Hermine und Ron verlor.

Nach dem Frühstück beeilten sich alle, um auf die Wiese vor dem Schloß zu kommen. Dort lagen schon für jeden Schüler einer der Schulbesen bereit. Kurz darauf erschien auch Madam Hooch, die ihnen die grundlegenden Dinge des Fliegen erst beschrieb und sie es dann ausprobieren lassen. Zuerst sollten sie versuchen, den Besen in die Hand fliegen zu lassen. Nach dem einfachen "Hoch" waren es nur Draco und Harry, die ihre Besen in die Händen hielten. Verschmitzt lächelten sich die beiden an und freuten sich über ihr Können. Bei dem darauffolgenden Einfliegen wurde Harry beinahe von Ron von seinem Besen geworfen, als er ihn die Kontrolle verlor und anrempelte. "Entschuldigung" stammelte Ron noch leicht verwirrt, doch direkt wurde er von Malfoy angegriffen "Kannst du denn nicht aufpassen, du Trottel. Weasley, bleib lieber auf den Boden bevor du dich noch selber umbringst." "Aber Draco, das war doch nur ein Versehen von ihm ...", wollte Harry dazwischen gehen, doch er wurde direkt von Malfoy unterbrochen: "Harry, das musst du dir merken: Ein Weasley wird durch drei Dinge gekennzeichnet: seine rote Haare, sein knappes Geld und durch seine Doofheit. Da musst du nicht viel für einen geben. Und jetzt komm, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zu Professor Snape kommen". Daraufhin legte Malfoy einen Arm um Harry und führte Harry mit einem leichten Druck fort von den anderen. Als Harry einen letzten Blick über die Schulter warf, konnte er noch sehen, wie sich Hermine kopfschüttelnd um Rons Arm kümmerte, der anscheinend ein wenig schmerzte. Doch Ron schien die Schmerzen vergessen zu haben, denn er lächelte vergnügt Hermine an.

Der Unterricht über die Zaubertränke bei Professor Snape war auch sehr unterhaltsam. Harry und Draco saßen direkt nebeneinander in der ersten Bank und es schien so, als ob Severus Snape an den beiden etwas gefressen hätte. Obwohl er es zwar nicht sollte, bevorzugte er sie zwar als ihr Hauslehrer, aber doch noch mehr als die anderen Slytherins. Während die Gryffindors für jeden Irrtum von Ron (zB Umstürzen des Kessels 10 Punkte, falsches Mischungsverhältnis 15 Punkte) laufend Abzüge bekamen, bekamen Malfoy und Potter für jeden ihrer Tränke neben einem großen Lob ("Das war natürlich mal wieder super von euch beiden. Aber das kann man ja auch erwarten!") und würden förmlich mit Punkten überschüttet. Dies führte langsam aber sicher dazu, dass ein Keil zwischen Hermine mit Ron und Harry getrieben worde. Denn während es dem einen immer gut ging, wurde auf den anderen rumgehackt. Ausserdem ließ Malfoy Harry auch nirgendwohin gehen, ohne dass er ihm folgte oder ihn vor den zu Gryffindors schützen. So sahen sich die drei nur noch selten mal in der Bibliothek, wo sie schnell ein paar Worte wechselten.

Doch irgendwie schien Harry nicht ganz in Slytherin zu passen. Die ganzen Slytherins um Malfo, Crabbe und Goyle waren zwar nicht abgrundtief schlecht, liebten es aber doch, falsche Gerüchte über die anderen zu verbreiten oder ihnen Streiche zu spielen. Harry dagegen lernte lieber für den Unterricht und war einigermaßen nett zu seinen Mitmenschen. Da Harry aber fast immer im Schatten von Malfoy unterwegs war, fiel das ganze nicht allzu sehr auf, und die anderen Schüler hatten auch Respekt und Angst vor Harry, weil sie dachten, dass Malfoy ihnen irgendwas antuen würde, wenn sie sich nicht seinem Ziehkind gegenüber benahmen. Doch noch mehr verwunderlich war etwas, dass im Hause Gryffindor passierte. Denn fast seit Beginn des Schuljahres waren der Schussel Ron und die hochnäsige Hermine die allerbesten Freunde, was natürlich häufigen Spott aus den Reihen der Slytherins hervorbrachte. Doch im Laufe der Jahre wurde diese Freundschaft mehr als eine normale Freundschaft und die beiden wurden das erste Paar, der Stufe in Hogwarts.

Aber nicht nur bei Ron und Hermine passierte etwas in den nächsten fünf Jahren, sondern auch Harry entwickelte sich weiter. War er zuerst noch der schmächtige, schüchterne Junge, der so aussah, als ob ihn jeder Windstoß umhauen könnte, veränderte ihn das Leben in Hogwarts anscheinend sehr. Denn mit 15 Jahren war er ein wunderschöner, gut gebauter Junge geworden, der der Traum jedes Mädchen war. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass ihm jedes Mal, wenn er an einem Mädchen vorbeiging, sich diesen umwandte und ihm verträumt nachblickte. Doch im Gegensatz zu Draco, der sich fast immer in irgendein Mädchen verguckt hatte, interessierte diese ganze Angelegenheit Harry anscheinend gar nicht. Zwar redete er oft und viel mit einigen weiblichen Wesen, aber er schien sich nicht an dem komischen Lächeln, dem häufigen Verwirrt-Sein und den komischen Blicken zu stören. Und falls doch, schien er es niemanden zu zeigen. Da sich Harry auch sehr gut mit Draco verstand, wurden die beiden sehr schnell gute Freunde waren fast gar nicht mehr zu trennen. Doch was sich in ihrem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts ereignete, sollte nicht nur sie, sondern die ganze Schule auf eine harte Probe stellen.

~~~Ende Prolog~~~

* * *

Naja, auch wenn der Prolog doch etwas länger geworden ist, als geplant, hoffe ich mal, ihr habt euch nicht daran gestört. Okay okay, ich weiß auch, hier ist noch nichts slashiges. Aber was noch nicht ist, wird noch kommen. Versprochen ;) ;P Und Reviews sind immer gern gesehen. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: So, jetzt nochmal zur Wiederholung. Die Charas gehören nicht mir, sondern ich hab sie nur von Mama JKR geklaut. Möge sie mir verzeihen. Der Plot dafür ist vollkommen meiner kranken Fantasie entsprungen.

Summary: Äh, naja. Harry und Draco kommen drin vor, so wie schon in den ersten beiden Kapiteln. Den Rest müsst ihr schon selber herausfinden.

* * *

~~~Chapter One~~~

Wo war er? Harry hatte im Moment keinen Überblick, wo oben und unten, wo vorne und hinten war. Er schwirrte einfach nur durch den leeren Raum, drehte sich manchmal um sich selbst. Das komische war nicht nur, dass er sich einfach so schwerelos bewegen konnte, sondern es war vielmehr das Licht das ihn umgab. Ansonsten war er ja das normale Sonnenlicht gewöhnt, doch jetzt war er von einer Art dunkelgrünen Aura umgeben, die ihn irgendwie gefangen hielt. Immer wenn er versuchte, in eine Richtung zu schwimmen und er schon das normale Licht sah, wurde er doch irgendwie wieder zur Mitte zurückgezogen, als ob dort ein riesiger Magnet stünde.

Doch auf einmal spürte er Boden unter seinen Füßen. Verwundert sah er sich um, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. Zuerst wusste er nicht, was er machen sollte. Doch auf einmal klang von hinter ihm eine Art Schluchzen, dass von einem Klavier untermalt wurde. Als er sich dem Geräusch zuwandte, erkannte er einige hundert Meter von sich entfernt, ein Haus, das ihm irgendwoher bekannt war. Er wusste nicht, was für ein Haus das war, denn es glich nicht dem der Dursley oder irgendeinem anderen Haus, das er kannte, aber irgendwie fühlte er, dass sich in diesem Haus seine Heimat befände.

Obwohl er ein wenig von dem Schluchzen verwirrt war, begann er auf das Haus zuzugehen. Doch je schneller er gehen wollte, desto langsamer kam er voran. Es war fast so als ob ihn jetzt der Boden festhalten würde, denn seine Füße klebten praktisch am Boden fest und er konnte sie nur sehr schwerfällig heben. Doch endlich war er am Haus angekommen und wollte gerade die Tür aufschubsen, die nur noch lose in den Angeln hing, als er auf einmal eine Stimme hörte, die ihm irgendwie auch sehr vertraut vorkam: "Nein, bitte nicht. Nimm nicht ihn. Verschone ihn und nimm mich seinetwillen!"

Als er diese Stimme hörte, kam ihn Harry ein Gefühl der Hoffnung auf und sanfte Tränen kullerten seinen Wangen hinunter, als er leise "Mama" flüsterte. Voller Elan und Zuversicht stieß er die Haustür auf und lief in den Raum, aus dem er das Schluchzen vernahm. Doch als er gerade den Raum betreten hatte, der ausser ihm menschenleer war, fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloß und Flammen kamen aus dem Kamin heraus, die ihn sehr schnell eingeschlossen und umzingelt hatten. Während alles um Harry herum langsam in den Flammen aufging, spürte er nur ein leichtes Gefühl von Schwindel und Unwohlsein, weshalb er auch zu Boden ging. Während er so da lag kam, merkte er, dass die Flammen nach und nach weniger wurden und das helle rot des Feuer wurde durch eine grüne Wolke abgelöst, die ihn an seinen endlosen Fall von vorhin errinerte.

"Harry, Harry Potter!" rief eine Stimme sanft durch die Wolke hindurch. "Harry, sei ein braver Junge und komm zu mir." "Wer, wer ist das?" murmelte Harry, den das ganze bisher ziemlich mitgenommen hatte. "Ich bin es. Ich bin nur ein guter Freund deiner Eltern!" vernahm er wieder die Stimme und konnte jetzt auch den Schatten eines Mannes durch die Wolke erkennen. "Wenn Sie ein Freund meiner Eltern sind, was wollen Sie dann von mir? Meine Eltern sind schon vor langer Zeit vom Dunklen Lord Voldemort ermordet worden." "Das stimmt" kam die Antwort und als der Mann durch die Wolke trat, wurde Harry bleich im Gesicht und wollte schnellstens wegkrabbeln, doch bevor er weit weg kam, war er schon an den Händen gefesselt. "Und weil dich deine Mutter damals unbedingt schützen musste, konnte ich dich damals nicht töten. Aber das wird jetzt passieren. Sprich dein letztes Gebet, Potter!" sprach Voldemort und hob seinen Zauberstab, während er anfing irre zu grinsen.

Aus lauter Todesangst fing Harry nun an wild zu schreien und versuchte noch weiter wegzukommen. Er wollte treten und nach seinen Zauberstab greifen, aber die Fesseln schnitten nur noch weiter in sein Fleisch ein, so dass er nur noch lauter vor Schmerzen schrie. Als ob er das Verhalten von Harry lustig fände, fing Voldemort auf einmal an, laut zu lachen und hielt sich den Bauch. "Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, Potter. Ich bin überall und ich werde dich irgendwann schon kriegen. Du kannst mir nicht entfliehen. Du nicht. AVADA KEDAVRA!" sprach er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry, aus dem grüne Blitze hervorkamen (Äh, nein. Die Blitze kommen aus dem Stab, nicht aus Harry ;)) Daraufhin fiel Harry in Ohnmacht und fühlte gar nichts mehr.

Doch auf einmal merkte er, wie irgendjemand an ihm rüttelte und seinen Namen rief. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er Draco Malfoy ins Gesicht, der über ihn gebeugt stand und ihn an den Schulter festhielt. "Gott sei Dank, Harry. Du bist wach. Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Du hast im Schlaf geschrien und wild um dich getreten und geschlagen. Da hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht und wollte dich wecken. Ist alles okay mit dir?" Noch nie war Harry vorher glücklicher gewesen, das Gesicht von Draco zu sehen. Seine hellblonden Haare fielen ihm wild in die Stirn und seine grünen Augen fixierten unerlässlich Harry Gesicht und Körper, um sich zu überzeugen, dass alles okay ist.

Harry wusste nicht mehr genau was er tat, doch irgendwie hatte er sich an den Schulterblättern von Draco festgehalten und diesen sanft, aber doch bestimmend langsam auf sich heruntergezogen, so dass sich sein Kopf nun in der Schulterbeuge von Dracos befand. Der Duft den er dort roch fühlte sich so gut an, dass er beschloß, Draco nie wieder loszulassen. Neben diesem Grund war er aber auch glücklich, dass das ganze nur ein Traum gewesen war und keine Wirklichkeit. Vor lauter Glück fing er auf einmal an, laut zu schluchzen, was Draco einen sorgenvollen Blick aufsetzen ließ. "Harry, ist alles okay mit dir?" murmelte er liebevoll in Harrys Ohr hinein, während er liebkosend und sacht Harry durch die Haare fuhr. "Harry, bitte rede doch mit mir." flehte Draco jetzt beinahe.

Endlich erkannte Harry was er machte und hörte auf zu weinen. Langsam ließ er Draco aus seiner Umklammerung los, wonach dieser sich dann aufrichtete und vom Mondlicht, der durch das Fenster fiel, angeschienen wurde. Dieser Anblick von Dracos makellosen Körper gefiel Harry so gut, dass ihm gar nicht auffiel, dass Draco wieder mit ihm sprach. Harry konnte sich gar nicht an den Armmuskeln und dem Sixpack von Draco genug sehen und die knappe Boxershort die der blonde Schönling trug, schien auch Harrys Interesse geweckt zu haben.

"Danke, Draco." sagte Harry mit leiser Stimme, während Draco ihn immer noch besorgt ansah. "Danke. Ich hatte einen wirklich schlimmen Alptraum." "Wieder den gleichen wie in den letzten Jahren auch? Du tust mir wirklich leid Harry Potter." Jedesmal wenn Harry in seinen bisherigen fünf Jahren auf Hogwarts einen Alptraum gehabt hatte, so war Draco doch jedesmal zur Stelle gewesen und hatte sich liebevoll um ihn gekümmert, so als ob er keinen Schlaf nötig hätte. Wenn man Draco nur nach dem beurteilen würde, was er im Unterricht macht und wie er sich zu seinen anderen Mitschülern verhält, dann würde man ihm diese Zärtlichkeit und das Gefühlvolle eigentlich gar nicht zutrauen. Harry jedoch war vollkommen glücklich, dass er in Draco einen so guten und mitfühlenden Freund gefunden hatte.

"Hey, Harry. Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" fragte Draco. Anscheinend war Harry wieder dahin versunken, Dracos gut gebauten Körper zu beobachten und war in seinen Gedanken weit abgeschweift. "Was ist denn Draco? Willst du dich nicht wieder hinlegen und weiter schlafen? Auch wenn morgen Sonntag ist, sollten wir doch versuchen, noch ein wenig weiter zu pennen." "Das war es ja auch, was ich dich gefragt hab, Harry. Soll ich mich nicht besser zu dir ins Bett legen, damit du einen guten Schlaf hast?" Aus irgendeinem Grund fing Harrys Herz auf einmal an, wie wild zu schlagen. Beinahe hatte er Angst, dass Draco es hören würde. Klar, sie lagen schon in ihren ersten Jahren hier manchmal im selben Bett. Aber nur weil sie bis in die Nacht hinein geredet hatten und dann müde wurden. Aber das war doch jetzt was ganz anderes als sie noch kleine Kinder waren. Er und Draco waren jetzt beide fünfzehn bzw. sechszehn Jahre alt und dann war es doch schon ein wenig komisch, wenn sich der männliche Draco zum männlichen Harry ins Bett legen wollte. Dies fand jedenfalls Harry, aber nach einigen Bedenken nickte er doch nur sacht und hielt die Bettdecke für Draco einladend hoch.

Dieser schien ganz erfreut zu sein, lächelte er doch über das ganze Gesicht hinweg. Sacht stieg er in Harrys Bett hinein und legte sich neben ihn. "Du musst dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen, Harry. Wenn ich bei dir bin, traut sich bestimmt kein Alptraum mehr zu dir. Und falls doch, dann tritt einfach wild um dich, dann merk ich das schon irgendwann." sprach Draco und fuhr sanft mit dem Fingerrücken seiner rechten Hand über Harrys Wange um ihn zu beruhigen. Als Harry diese Berührung spürte, war es, als ob ein Feuerwerk in ihm entfacht worden wäre. Jetzt fühlte er sich wirklich sicher und irgendwie auch am Ende einer seiner Träume. Mit seiner freien Hand fasste Harry nach Dracos linker Hand und drückte sie fest. "Danke Draco. Ich finde das wirklich sehr nett, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst." Irgendwie war Dracos rechte Hand jetzt nicht mehr an der Wange von Harry sondern hatte sich sanft zu seinem Schulterblatt bewegt, was Harry als angenehm empfand. Doch als Harry gerade wieder ansetzen wollte, etwas zu sagen, spürte er wie die Lippen von Draco auf seine auftrafen und dieser flüsterte: "Jetzt ist es erstmal gut Harry. Versuch noch ein wenig zu schlafen und dann kannst du morgen die ganze Zeit mit mir reden soviel du willst. Aber du brauchst jetzt erstmal ein wenig Ruhe. Vertrau mir einfach!".

Harry sah ein, dass Draco Recht hatte und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig in Decke und Kissen ein, beobachte dabei immer wieder Draco, bis Harry die Augen zufielen und er einen ruhigen Traum hatte, in dem er und Draco händchenhaltend durch einen Wald liefen.

Während Harry nun also wieder voller Freude in die Welt der Träume hinüber gewechselt war, lag Draco, der Harry noch immer in der Hand hielt, wach und fragte sich, ob das richtig gewesen war, was er eben gemacht hatte. Das zusammen im Bett liegen konnte er ja noch verstehen, aber warum er Harry geküsst hatte, war für ihn noch immer in ein Rätsel. Sie waren beide Jungen in ihren besten Alter, aber obwohl Harry doch sehr gut aussah, konnte er es immer noch nicht begreifen. Eben, als Harry die Bettdecke einladend hochgehalten hatte, hatte er es schon für nicht möglich gehalten, dass er noch nie diesen wunderschönen Körper von Harry bemerkt hatte. Er war zwar nicht so muskulös wie Draco, aber trotzdem übte er irgendeine bestimmte Anziehungskraft auf Draco aus. Besonders die grün-silberne Slytherin-Boxershort, die Harry trug, hatte ihm beinahe den Atem verschlagen, da diese doch ziemlich eng saß. Da er so gedankenverloren war, bemerkte Draco gar nicht, wie ihm die Augen zufielen und er auch in die Traumwelt hinüberglitt. Doch auch wenn er jetzt tief schlief, hatte er Harry noch immer im Arm und würde ihn wohl auch nicht in der nächsten Zeit loslassen.

* * *

Okay, ich hatte jetzt Zeit meine Ideen da oben zusammen zuschreiben. Jetzt seid ihr dran, mich in euren Reviews anzumeckern. Bei genügenden Reviews gibts auch ein weiteres Kapitel. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Also, die ganzen süßen Dracos und Harrys sind nicht meine, sondern von Mama JKR. Nur dieser krankhafte Plot ist von mir.

Summary: Äh, muss ich das jetzt noch hier schreiben? Harry ist Slytherin und das hier wird die Fortsetzung von Kapitel eins, was ja wohl auch logisch ist ;P

* * *

~~~ Chapter Two ~~~ 

'Nein, das kann doch nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Wenn ich jetzt die Augen aufmache, dann liege ich allein in meinem Bett und Draco ist bestimmt schon längst essen gegangen oder treibt sich mit seinen beiden Freunden rum' dachte Harry, während er noch ein wenig verschlafen und mit geschlossenen Augen in seinem Bett lag. Es war irgendwie so schön gewesen, als er gestern aus seinem Alptraum erwacht war und sich Draco so liebevoll um ihn gekümmert hat. Beinahe hatte er gedacht, er hätte sich jetzt in diese blonden Engel mit den wunderschönen Augen verliebt.

Aber nein. Das kann und darf doch nicht sein. Harry James Potter und Draco Lucius Malfoy. Das waren beide zwei ziemlich stattlich, gut aussehende und von der Frauenwelt begehrte junge Männer. Das konnte doch nicht einfach sein, dass er schwul war und Draco auch. So etwas gab es doch einfach nicht. Aber trotzdem, wenn Harry sich genau errinerte, hatte Draco ihn doch noch kurz vor dem Einschlafen einen Kuss gegeben. Und zwar nicht auf die Wange sondern mitten genau auf den Mund. Dieser Kuss hatte sich auch wirklich gut angefühlt. Wie gerne Harry ihn doch wiederholen würde. Aber nein, das war ja unmöglich, da er das ganze nur geträumt hatte. Wenn er jetzt die Augen aufmachen würde, dann läge er bestimmt ganz alleine in seinem Bett und er müsste sich beeilen, wenn er noch etwas zum Frühstück habe wollte.

Doch das schwierigste an diesem Morgen war nicht etwa das Aufwachen selber, sondern den Mut zu finden, die Augen aufzumachen und in das Gesicht von Draco zu sehen, der schon seit längerer Zeit auf der anderen Seite von Harrys Bett wach lag, diesen mit seinen Augen fixierte und ihn noch immer im Arm hielt. Er konnte es auch nicht glauben, was er gestern abend erlebt hatte. Natürlich hatte er Harry schon öfter aus einem Alptraum "gerettet", aber was danach geschehen war, war einfach nicht normal. Auch wenn Harry ihn manchmal fest gehalten hatte, hatten sie doch ansonsten nie irgendwelchen Körperkontakt gehabt. Und dann erst dieser Kuss. Draco hatte sich wirklich überwinden müssen, dass seine Lippen die von Harry trafen. Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte, einen anderen Jungen zu küssen. Nein, er war sich nicht sicher, wie Harry reagieren würde. Hätte dieser ihn danach irgendwie abgewiesen, wäre sein Lebenswerk wahrscheinlich in sich zusammengefallen. Auch wenn er öfter mal wechselnde Liebesgeschichten mit den verschiedenen Slytherinmädchen gehabt hatte, so war er sich doch immer sicher gewesen und mit der Zeit auch immer mehr und mehr sicherer geworden, dass es nicht die Mädchen waren, die ihn faszinierten. Vielmehr mochte er es, bei jedweder Gelegenheit den wunderbar geformten Körper von Harry zu beobachten. Und besonders die Wuschelhaare hatten es ihm angetan. Es war einfach ein wunderbares Gefühl, mit der Hand durch die Haare von Harry zu fahren.

Obwohl Harry spürte, wie sich Hände durch seine Haare und über seinen Oberkörper bewegten, war er trotzdem noch nicht dazu bereit, die Augen zu öffnen, und die Person, zu der die Hände gehörten, anzusehen. Aus diesem Grund grummelte er ein wenig vor sich hin und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Dies schien zu wirken, denn auf einmal waren die Hände verschwunden und Harry merkte, wie die andere Person aufstand und sich auf den Weg zum Baderaum machte. Doch bevor er den Schlafraum verließ, kam Draco noch einmal zu Harrys Bett herüber, kniete sich vor Harry an und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Schlaf noch ein wenig. Aber wir müssen trotzdem gleich zum Mittagessen gehen, ansonsten machen sie sich noch Sorgen um uns." Wie als Antwort gab Harry ein Grummel von sich und öffnete leicht die Augen um Draco anzusehen. "Sag mir einfach Bescheid, wenn du gehst" murmelte er leise. "Okay, ich dusch jetzt erstmal" meinte Draco noch und verschwand unter die Dusche.

Jetzt wo er schon einmal die Augen aufgemacht hatte, dachte Harry, dass er sich eigentlich auch waschen könnten. Also schlurfte er langsam zum Waschraum hinüber. Durch die halbdurchsichtige Verkleidung hindurch konnte er den schönen Körper von Draco entdecken. Da er aber zum einen nicht sicher war, wie heute nach dieser Nacht der nackte Astralleib von Draco auf ihn wirken würde und zum anderen ob es gut wäre, wenn er sich jetzt zu Draco stellen würde, blieb er lieber am Waschbecken, wo er sein Gesicht mit einigen Wasserspritzern konfrontierte, die so kalt waren, dass sie ihn vollkommen wach machten.

"Willst du nicht auch duschen kommen, Harry?" hörte er auch schon Dracos Stimme, der anscheinend seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte. "Äh, nein heute nicht, Draco. Ich will mich nur schnell ein wenig waschen und dann gleich runtergehen." "Nagut" meinte Draco und rieb sich weiter mit dem Duschgel ein, dass nach Narzissen duftete. Harry wurde es ganz anders zumute, als er diesen Geruch wahrnahm, denn Narzissen waren seine Lieblingsblumen. 'Wie schön es doch wäre, neben diesen lieblich duftenden Körper im Bett zu liegen' dachte Harry noch, bevor er seinen Kopf unter Wasser tauchte, um schnell einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was er dachte und was letzte Nacht passiert war. Während er seine Haare, die ein wenig vom Wasser was abbekommen hatten, trockenrubbelte, griff er nach seiner Zahnbürste, die er zuerst auf der falschen Seite mit Zahnpaste bestrich. Als er nun endlich anfing, sich die Zähne zu putzen, hörte er hinter sich ein leises Gelächter. "Was ist denn?" fragte Harry und drehte sich zu Draco um, der nun halb aus der Dusche hervorlugte. "Ach nix", stieß dieser zwischen einigen Lacher hervor "aber du siehst irgendwie komisch aus, mit Boxershorts, dem Handtuch auf den Haaren und deiner verschmierten Zahnbürste!". Nachdem er sich noch ein paar mal vor Lachen geschüttelt hatte, fragte er mit Hundeblick auf den Augen: "Duuuuuhhhh Harry? Bist du ein lieber Slytherin und gibst mir das Handtuch oder bist du ein böser Slytherin und lässt es mich nackt durch den Raum?" Harry mochte diese Frage irgendwie nicht. Denn zum einen wollte er sehr gerne Dracos wunderschönen Körper sehen, doch irgendwie zog er es vor, ausnahmsweise mal ein lieber Slytherin zu sein. "Hier, fang" rief er und war es ein wenig über Dracos Kopf, so dass dieser hochspringen musste, um es zu fangen. Bei dieser Aktion konnte Harry einen schnellen Blick auf Dracos bestes Teil gewinnen. Zum Glück hatte er seine Boxershorts an, denn ansonsten hätte Draco bestimmt gemerkt, dass sich bei diesem Anblick etwas in Harrys unterer Bauchregion zu bewegen begann.

Als sie sich nun fertig gewaschen und angezogen hatten, gingen sie nun runter in den Speisesaal um endlich etwas essen zu können. Auf dem Weg zum Saal jedoch begegneten sie einen missgelaunten Professor Snape, der beinahe in sie hineingerannt war und darauf nur "Ach, die Herren Langschläfer sind auch schon wach?" murmelte und weiter in seinen Kerker lief. "Was hat der denn", fragte Harry Draco, der mit einem Achselzucken antwortete. Als sie nun im großen Saal ankamen, herrschte eine gespannte Stille. Als sie sich beide an den Slytherintisch setzen, blickte nur Pansy kurz zu Draco hinüber. Anscheinend hatte sie noch immer nicht kapiert, dass er nichts mehr von ihr wollte. Doch als Harry den Blick zum Lehrertisch schweifen ließ, blieb sein Herz auf einmal stehen. Denn auf dem Platz, wo normalerweise ihr Hauslehrer Severus Snape sitzen sollte, saß niemand anderes als sein Pate Sirius Black, der ihm freundlich lächelnd zu winkte. "Hey, Draco. Sieh mal wer da am Lehrertisch sitzt. Was macht er hier nur?" flüsterte Harry Draco zu. "Ich hab keine Ahnung", meinte dieser "aber ich glaube, Dumbledore will jetzt was sagen!".

Mit einem leisen Räuspern stand Dumbledore auf und begann eine kleine Rede, während er wild mit den Armen gestikulierte: "Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler von Hogwarts. Es ist schön, dass jetzt alle anwesend sind." Während er dies sagte, schien es Harry, dass er zu ihm rüberblinzelte. "Wie Sie alle wahrscheinlich gemerkt haben, sitzt heute nicht Severus Snape am Lehrertisch, sondern er hat jetzt unserem neuen Lehrer für DADA seinen Platz überlassen. Sie alle werden bestimmt Sirius Black kennen, der vor kurzem begnadigt wurde und jetzt nicht mehr verfolgt wird. Ich bitte Sie, ihn recht herzlich zu begrüßen." Während ein tosender Applaus aufbrandete, stand Sirius auf und bedankte sich für den freundlichen Empfang: "Danke, danke. Das genügt jetzt aber. Ich bin froh, dass ich auf der Schule, auf der ich selber einmal war, heute auch als Lehrer unterrichten darf. Als Professor Dumbledore mich bat, für den erkrankten Professor Lockheart einzuspringen, habe ich nicht nein gesagt. Ich hoffe, wir werden alle zusammen gut klarkommen."

Harry nahm sich vor, direkt nach dem Essen ein paar Worte mit seinem Paten zu wechseln. Als das Mahl fertig war, stand er auf und verabschiedete sich von Draco. Dieser hielt ihn noch kurz am Arm zurück und flüsterte "Ich hab nachher noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Treffen wir uns heute abend um acht Uhr in unserem Raum wieder!". Als er sich nun auf dem Weg zum Lehrertisch machte, redete Sirius Black im Moment noch mit Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbeldore. Doch als er merkte, dass sich Harry näherte, entschuldigte er sich und begrüsste seinen Paten freudig. "Ich hab hier noch kurz was zu klären, aber wir können uns ja gleich im Park was unterhalten. Bis gleich!".

Als Sirius nun kurz darauf im Park erschien, musste er erstmal eine herzliche Umarmung von Harry über sich ergehen lassen. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass du wieder hier bist und nun keine Angst mehr vor Askaban und den Dementoren haben brauchst", meinte Harry. "Wenn du willst, dass ich auch noch länger bleibe, dann solltest du nicht allzu fest zudrücken und mich gleich auch loslassen" äusserte sich ein verschmitzt lächelnder Sirius. "Oh, okay. Aber warum haben sie dich denn jetzt eigentlich freigelassen?" wollte Harry nun wissen. "Naja, anscheinend waren sie jetzt doch von meiner Unschuld und der Schuld von Wormtail überzeugt. Aber ich will jetzt nicht allzu viel davon reden. Erzähl mir lieber von dir und wie es dir in Slytherin ergeht. Ich kann immer noch nicht verstehen, warum deine restliche Verwandtschaft Gryffindor war, und du nach Slytherin kamst. Aber so wie es mir Dumbledore erzählt hat, hast du ja mit Draco Malfoy einen guten Freund gefunden. Auch wenn er ein Malfoy ist und seine Familie Deatheater, scheint ihr beide euch ja gut zu verstehen." "Ja, er ist wirklich nett zu mir", meinte Harry. "Aber lass uns doch ein wenig spazieren gehen, und wir können uns alles erzählen. Ich hoffe, du hast genug Zeit, Harry?" "Aber natürlich. Ich müsste nur um acht Uhr wieder bei in meinem Schlafraum sein, weil Draco noch ne Überraschung für mich hat." So zogen die beiden nun los und verbrachten eine schöne Zeit im Park, bis Harry sich voller Freude auf den Weg zu Draco machte und sich überlegte, welche Überraschung ihn wohl erwarten würde.

* * *

Soderle, jetzt haben wir schon wieder ein Kapitel mehr. Und achja, ich freue mich über jede Review ;) Sorry, aber ich wusste am Ende nicht so ganz, was Sirius und Harry alles reden sollte. Vielleicht kommt ja auch noch anderer alter Besuch vorbei. ;) Die Gedanken sind frei ... 


End file.
